Toki Wo Tomette
by Cherry YunJae
Summary: Another Story of YUNJAE :)


-Toki Wo Tomette-

a YunJae fanfiction

©_Ueda Syn

Pairing : YunJae of Course

Genre : Angst

Rate : General

Length : Oneshot

Just Keep shut up when you were dislike this fanfic ;)  
arasseo ?

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

-Jaejoong POV-

"_toki wo tomete_" gumamku pelan saat sedang bersandar manja dibahu Yunho, didepan balkon apartment kami.

"kau bilang apa jagi ?" wajah Yunho yang menurutku terlalu tampan untukku terlihat bingung.

"haha, ani..." Ku julurkan lidahku mencoba suasana yang ceria dan mencoba menutupi kegalauan hati.

"kau ini." Suaranya yang berat terdengar jelas ditelingaku, kurekam semua perkataannya agar dapat selalu kuingat. Tangannya terjulur mengusap rambutku, kupejamkan mata untuk menikmati setiap sentuhan yang ia berikan.

"hehe ~" balasku singkat.

"Boojae, aku ingin kita selamanya seperti ini. Tak ada yang dapat memisahkan kita Boo... Selain kematian tentunya." Yunho mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak ingin kudengar.

"ne ~" bibir dan hatiku berkata lain.

"kau tahu Boo... Kau segalanya adalah jiwaku. Aku tak mungkin hidup jika kau tak ada. Aku ada karena kau ada." Sekarang dia memelukku, erat. Kupejamkan mata lagi, menikmati pelukan hangatnya dan mencoba menahan air mata yang siap jatuh kapan saja.

"nae boojae, saranghae." Bisiknya pelan ditelingaku, dan berhasil meruntuhkan pertahananku. Airmata yang sudah kutahan dari tadi akhirnya jatuh turun dengan sukses dan mengenai punggung tangannya.

"Boo, kau menangis ? wae ?"wajahnya terlihat khawatir dan ia melepas pelukannya namun kutahan.

"jangan dilepas Yun, aku mau kau peluk selalu. Haha ~ aku menangis karena bahagia, kau tahu ?kata-kata mu tadi seperti sedang melamarku. Aku malu." Kilahku menutupi wajahku yang sedang basah karena air mata.

"haha, Boojae kau lucu sekali... Kumakan kau.." dia mencium pipiku dengan lembut, membuatku berdesir.

"YA! Kau ini.." kusikut perutnya pelan agar sedikit menjauh dari wajahku, namun segera kueratkan lagi pelukannya. Aku tak ingin jauh-jauh darinya.

"hehe..." balasnya mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyenderkan kepalanya dibahuku.

"Yun, semoga kata-katamu tadi tidak menjadi kenyataan Yun. Aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu karena kematian. Itu menyakitkan. Aku tak sanggup meninggalkan mu sendiri yun. Dan aku tak mau jauh dari mu. Kau segalanya bagiku. Aku tak rela jika harus melepasmu seperti ini. TUHAN, aku mohon jangan panggil aku. Aku belum mau berpisah dengannya. Kumohon." Doaku dalam hati,namun sepertinya Tuhan memang tak mau menunda untuk memanggilku.

"uhukk uhuk ~" aku terbatuk tiba-tiba dan kurasakan darah segar mengalir dari hidung dan mulutku,kepalaku sakit.

"uhukk ~" kututup mulutku agar yunho tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi namun terlambat.

"BOOJAE ! kau kenapa ?" wajah paniK yang selalu ingin kuhindari akhirnya kulihat juga.

"Jae, kau kenapa ? Jae ?" tubuhku mulai goyah, aku terbaring dipangkuannya, nafasku sesak dan berat,kepalaku sakit, aku kedinginan.

"Sayang, kau kenapa ? ayo ke rumah sakit." Dia menangis, aku tak ingin melihat itu. aku tak ingin melihat air mata disaat terakhirku. Kutahan tangannya saat akan membawaku.

"anii, Yun. Aku ingin bersamamu. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Jangan pergi yYn. Aku kedinginan."Kudekap tangan kekarnya, dia menangis.

"Yun jangan menangis. Aku ingin melihat kau tersenyum. Yun nyanyikan_ 'toki wo tomete' _milik TVXQ Yun. Aku ingin kau menyanyikannya untukku." Kuusap airmatanya dan bersikap manja padanya. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan sebelum aku benar-benar pergi.

_Isogu youni natsu ni seiza_

_Tachi ga biru no tani mani_

_Katamuite kakureteku_

_Toorisugiru bokura no_

_Mainichi chippo kena kotode_

_naki souna toki mo aru_

"suaramu bagus, lanjutkan.."pintaku menahan sakit dikepala, namun kupaksakan tersenyum untuknya.

_Itsuka kimi ga ikita ga tte ita_

_Ano mise qa mou naku natte_

_Shimatta kedo_

_Donna himo boku tachi wa_

_Futari no koi wa owara naito shinjeteita_

"kenapa berhenti Yun ? kau tak hafal ya.." ejekku, namun ia justru memelukku dan mencium . dia melakukan ini membuatku sakit. air mataku tak dapat kubendung lagi.

"Jae ~ ayoo ke rumah sakit.."suaranya bergetar, kugelengkan kepalaku pelan.

"ayo lanjutkan. Atau perlu kubantu ?"aku mulai bernyanyi.

_Toki wo tomete zutto kimi no sobaniitai_

_Miageta sora negai komete_

_Hitotsu hitotsu kagayaku hoshi tsunagenagara_

_Kimi no katachi...sagashiteta_

"YA! Yun, kau menipuku. Aku dibiarkan menyanyi sendiri. Ayo sekarang kau yang lanjutkan." Bibirku tersenyum namun pandangan ku mulai kabur karena sakit dikepalaku semakin menjadi, namun kutahan. Kupukul lengannya yang berada didekapanku. Kuusap terus airmata yang mengalir pipinya. Dan dia mulai menyanyi dengan suara yang berat.

_Suki dayotte jouzuni ie nakutte_

_Nami uchi giwade furueta osanai koi_

_Tado tado shiku naranda metome ga_

_Mabataki saemo oshiito kanjite ita_

"_sunani kaita chikai wa suguni hiku_..uhukkk ~" aku tersengal hingga terbatuk, darah yang keluar semakin banyak, dadaku nyeri.

"Jae, Jae ! kau tak apa-apa ?" Yunho panic dan memelukku. Hangat.

"aku tidak apa-apa, Yun. Hanya terbatuk." Jawabku enteng dan tersenyum untuknya.

"ayoo lanjutkan, aku ingin menyanyi."Kuusap lagi airmatanya.

_Sunani kaita chikai wa suguni hiku_

_Nami ni sarawarete kiete shimattemo_

_Ano koro no boku tachi wa futari no_

_Koi wa kawarani to shinjite ita_

"uhukk ~" dadaku semakin sakit,kepalaku serasa mau pecah. Tuhan aku mohon beri aku sedikit waktu lagi.

"Jae ~" panggilnya sedih melihatku.

"lanjutkan ~" pintaku memelas dengan suaraku yang parau.

_Toki wo tomete zutto kimi no sobani itai_

_Motto kimi wo dakishimetai_

_Hitotsu hitotsu kimi no koto wo oboe nagara_

_Eien dake shinjiteta_

"Jae ~" Yunho memelukku erat, aku tahu dia menangis.

"mian Yun ~" lirihku.

"Jae ~ kau kenapa ? kenapa tak pernah bilang ? Jae, kumohon jangan pergi." Airmatanya terus mengalir.

"Yun ~ mian.. aku tak akan pergi, aku akan selalu ada disampingmu, disisimu. Disini." Kupegang dada kirinya dengan sisa tenagaku.

Jjae ~ kumohon ayoo ke rumah sakit."digenggamnya tanganku dan menciumnya perlahan.

"percuma, aku hanya ingin mati dipangkuanmu Yun." Senyumku terkembang walau hatiku miris mengatakannya.

"mati ? andwae ! kau tak akan mati jae, makanya ayo kita ke rumah sakit. kumohon Jae, kali ini saja kau dengar kata-kataku." Yunho tertunduk didepanku.

"dan kumohon Yun kali ini saja turuti permintaanku, permintaan terakhirku. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu." Kutatap bola mata hitam yang kini sembab akibat terlalu banyak menangis.

"Yun ~" panggilku pelan.

"ne Jae ?" matanya menatapku nanar.

"lanjutkan lagunya, yang tadi belum selesai Yun.. aku mohon." Pintaku.

_Toki wo tomete zutto kimi no sobani itai_

_Miageta sora negai komete_

_Hitotsu hitotsu kagayaku hoshi tsunage nagara_

_Kimi no katachi sagashiteta_

_Toki wo tomete zutto kimi no sobani itai_

_Motto kimi wo dakishimetai_

_Hitotsu hitotsu kimi no koto wo oboe nagara_

"_Eien dake shinjiteta.. _uhukk ~"ahh aku tak mampu lagi menahan ini. Kepalaku benar-benar akan pecah,dadaku sakit, pandanganku hampir gelap.

"Jae, Boojae ! kau mendengarku, kerumah sakit !" yunho kalap.

"Yun ~" rintihku dengan segenap tenagaku.

"Yun ~ mianhae ~ aishiteru, zutto ~ saranghae,yeongwonhi ~" nafasku kian berat, beruntung aku masih bisa melihat wajah tampannya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum semua gelap, tanpa tahu orang yang memelukku kini menangis meraung-raung karena kepergianku.

-End Jaejoong POV-

END

OWARI !

minna... disini aku cuma nge-republish fanfic punya unnie ku tercinta.. _ueda Syn... :D  
mohon reviewnya nee.. :3


End file.
